


Krwawy diament

by Raven_is_blue



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Nymphs & Dryads, Original Fiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue
Summary: Akrisa lubiła klejnoty.





	Krwawy diament

Akrisa uwielbiała klejnoty. 

Głęboką zieleń szmaragdu, delikatne pastele perydotu, niezgłębiony kolor nieba zamknięty w szafirach, kpiący błysk kociego oka, melancholijną biel kamienia księżycowego, nieodgadnioną naturę jaspisu krążącego pomiędzy żółcią a czerwienią, ocierającego się leniwie, niczym kot o krwawy granat. 

Kochała doroczny jarmark i stoiska z biżuterią, na których odziani w dziwne skóry kupcy o jasnych brodach i lśniących oczach wykładali złociste bursztyny i niemal przezroczyste, błękitne akwamaryny. Biegła do nich i unosiła kamienie do słońca, rozjaśniając kąty rynku kolorowymi promieniami i szczerym śmiechem. Kupcy lubili ją, bo jej radość i zachwyt kusiła kupujących, a Akrisa umiała znajdować najpiękniejsze klejnoty. Nawet ukryte pod tanimi błyskotkami. 

A kiedy przeszłego roku kupcy ofiarowali jej bransoletkę z bursztynami, nawet matka Akrisy przestała pilnować każdego jej kroku i pozwalała odwiedzać jarmark. 

– Panienka Akrisa! – krzyknął kupiec o włosach tak jasnych, że wydawały się być utkane z morskiej piany. – Mam dla panienki prezent! – Spojrzał na nią filuternie i dodał – Ale najpierw historię panience opowiem. 

Skinął ręką i zza wozu wyszedł chłopak niewiele od Akrisy starszy. Zamienili kilka słów i chłopiec zajął miejsce w kramie, a kupiec siadł na dywanie obok wozu. Akrisa nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć, gdy dołączyła do nich dzieciarnia spragniona nowych opowieści.

– Wiele wędrowaliśmy księżyców – zaczął. Jego akcent był ciężki i chropawy, niczym stukot kamieni, którymi handlował, ale jego głos niósł się melodyjnie i gładko. – I wiele będziemy księżyców wracać. Wielu z nas, tych, co dziś tu są, do domów nie powróci. A i ci, co powrócą, nie dotrą tu przyszłej jesieni. A przecież jest świata i więcej. Gdy się na północ idzie, za Kochabem, co go Polosem zowią, lasy się napotka prastare, nieprzebyte, w których echem głosy tych, co przed bogami byli, wciąż słychać. Dzikie tam zwierza są, niedźwiedzi rodziny całe, wilcze watahy nocami śpiewają modlitwy do bogów tak starych, że już nie ma pośród ludzi tych, co ich imiona pamiętają, i koty tam dzikie są, od lwów waszych mniejsze, ale bojowe, dziksze bardziej, co terytorium swego pilnują zacięcie, a i karawanę potrafią na manowce zwieść płaczem, co dziecko udatnie naśladują. Bagna szerokie, gdzie panny borowe tańczą i uwodzą wędrowców pięknem ulotnym, a zęby panien ostre niczym noże, a apetyt ich nienasycony. Ale, gdy się te moczary i lasy przebędzie, to step nastaje. Jak okiem sięgnąć ziemia płowa i traw kobierzec. Sokolnicy tam żyją, plemię dzikie, a barbaryjskie, co to futrami się zdobią, kością białą i kamyczkami kolorowemi. U nich koniki krępe, małe, ale wytrzymałe, że noc całą kłusem idą i ani tchu nie stracą, ni kroku nie pomylą. 

Kupiec sięgnął po bukłak, pociągnął łyka i uśmiechnął się do dziecięcych twarzyczek rozpalonych ciekawością. 

– Na konikach tych trzy noce iść trzeba, aż się do krainy Królowej Lodu dojdzie, gdzie zima rok cały trzyma. Miasto tam się najdzie wielkie, a w miasta pośrodku kopalnia jest. Ludzie tam niewielcy ot, panience do ramienia dorosły mężczyzna sięgnie. Skórę mają niczym śnieg białą, a twarze syrenim tłuszczem smarują. Pod ziemią żyją i spod ziemi kamienie dobywają. Czyste rubiny i szmaragdy, szafiry niczym łzy Aegira. – Wstał, a Akrisa wstała wraz z nim. Sięgnął do sakiewki przy pasie. Zamkniętą dłoń wyciągnął w stronę Akrisy i powiedział – A takie są kamienie najcenniejsze. 

Na otwartej dłoni kupca leżał idealnie przejrzysty kamień. Akrisa sięgnęła po niego, ale niepewna, cofnęła dłoń. Kupiec zachęcił ją wzrokiem i wzięła do ręki kamień. Podniosła go ku słońcu i cały rynek roziskrzył się tęczowymi błyskami. Akrisa zaśmiała się i zatańczyła radośnie, a wraz z nią zawirowała tęcza. 

Nie zauważyli.

Za późno.

Za późno.

Oczy, które zaćmiła zawiść.

Usta, które wykrzywiła chciwość. 

Ręce, które sięgają, biorą, odpychają. 

Akrisa pada na bruk. 

Zerwane z rzemyka bursztyny rozsypują się. 

Krew lśni niczym rubin.

Potem świat się nie skończył. Jedynie matka Akrisy wypłakała wszystkie łzy, a do grobu córki złożyła prezenty od kupców – szmaragdy i perydoty, granaty i rubiny, jaspis i bursztyn, kocie oczy i księżycowe kamienie. 

Potem wszystko było jak zwykle. Morderca został ukarany, choć zaklinał się, że jest niewinny, że tylko ją odepchnął. Kupcy odeszli. Dzieciaki opowiadały historię przeklętego kamienia, który oddano Eumenidom.

A gdy jesień zmieniła się w zimę, a ta w wiosnę, na grobie Akrisy szmaragdem i perydotem rozbłysnął klon. 

A gdy nastała jesień, klon Akrisy przywitał kupców liśćmi niczym granaty i rubiny, niczym jaspis i bursztyn, niczym szmaragd najczystszy, niczym kocie oko i piasek pustyni.


End file.
